madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 6: Antipathy
Madness Combat 6: Antipathy is the sixth installment of the series and the third installment of the Tricky saga. It took the longest time to make out of any episode. It also has the biggest body count. Plot WARNING: Spoilers follow The camera pans across the landscape, the center focus of it being on a building. It then shows Hank being revived (supposedly by Tricky, due to the white aura that briefly surrounds him and Tricky's hand gesture), replacing his lower jaw with a metallic one to support his head (after Tricky obliterated his lower jaw in Madness Depredation). On the ground are a Glock 18C, a sword, and a note from Tricky saying: "Just do what comes natural-T'. Hank then goes into a club killing many 1337 agents and guards. When Hank gets to the final room, he goes over to the control panel with the Improbability Drive (seen in The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy), which has a note saying; "Very good, now catch me if you can, SUCKA! *.*-T". A Train, driven by Tricky, zooms towards Hank, who dodges it and jumps onto the back of the train, and climbing on the roof, where a 1337 agent throws a nightstick at him. Hank dodges it and jumps into the back carriage and kills many 1337 agents. On the footplate at the front of the train, Tricky realizes Hank is on the train as he enters the second cabin, and detaches the driving cabin from the passenger cabins. Hank kills all of the 1337 agents, and jumps out of the door, grabbing hold of the cabin linker, whilst Tricky tries to get him off by stepping on his hands. As this happens, the train goes past Jesus, who is raking leaves as the train goes off the cliff, killing 3 bystanders. Hank is now injured, suffering a bruised eye, a cracked head, and losing his teeth. Tricky throws a lead pipe to Hank and they have a brief fight, where Hank appears to die his fifth death in the series after Tricky finishes him off with a gruesome fatality by impaling the false-end of his sign which ended up killing him for a brief second. He is quickly resurrected by Tricky almost immediately. The two continue to fight. Hank seems to gain strength and agility as the fight goes on. After Hank knocks Tricky's hat off, Tricky then flees and summons a giant building. Hank enters and retrieves a Battleaxe and a P90 but not before killing some grunts. When Hank has killed all of the guards and 1337 agents, he exits and sees Tricky buying a hot dog from the hot dog vendor. Hank runs up to him, smashes the axe into Tricky's head and shoots him multiple times in the torso with the P90, as the hot dog vendor run away from fear. Tricky then proceeds to drop off the cliff, however the Improbability Drive re-spawns Tricky as a massive, white, flaming demon. As the screen zooms into Hank preparing for battle, he fires three rounds. The screen goes black with the caption "To be continued" bringing the episode to a cliffhanger. Hank in this episode kills 132 people in total, and in this episode he seems more savage than any of the other episodes. For example, he shot enemys armed with meele weapons, ripped them apart and faked his surrender for a brief moment before killing an agent. Spoilers end here Category:Madness Combat Episode Category:Animations